nogamineurofandomcom-20200213-history
Shinobu Godai
Shinobu Godai (吾代 忍 Godai Shinobu) is a former thug who previously worked as an employee at Kuniharu Saotome's finance company. He began working at Yako's Detective Agency after Neuro managed to solve the case of his boss' death and took over the office. Overview Godai is aggressive, rude and has a hot temper. He gets angry easily due to his high blood pressure, and usually resorts to violence or insults when he snaps. He has little respect for authority and doesn't get along well with the police, especially Detective Sasazuka. While Godai usually tries to act tough he has been shown to have a softer side, and is very responsible and reliable. He shows some care for Yako and can easily relate to her, due to them both being Neuro's slaves. Godai is quite sensitive and starts crying when he is very embarassed. He is also shown to be a heavy smoker in the manga. History Godai is implied to be an orphan with no relatives in the past. He only went through six years of education (although it is supposed to be nine) though Saotome had forcefully taught him civil law and officework. He was taken in by Saotome and began working for him. At some point in the past Saotome, Godai and the other members of the finance company encountered Vijaya's gang causing some trouble in their territory. The leader of the gang attempted to pin the blame on Vijaya, but Saotome sees through the lie and gets Godai to beat up the real leader. While the others scurried off, Vijaya was inspired by Godai and began following him. Godai ends up befriending Vijaya for half a year after that, but left when the New Bloodline came in contact with the latter. Abilities Although Godai does not possess any special abilities like Neuro or the members of the New Bloodline, he is a very capable fighter comparable to Sasazuka. He prefers hand-to-hand combat, though he occasionally uses a knife to threaten his enemies. During the Hayasaka arc Godai easily defeats Yukinori's bodyguards even though he had not eaten in days. During his fight with Yuki he shows high observation skills, being able to tell what weapon Yuki was using, and making use of that knowledge to his advantage. Plot Overview Godai is first introduced when Neuro and Yako came across Saotome's finance company while looking for an office. Godai quickly shows his bad side to the detectives, coming off as the prime suspect of his boss' murder. After Neuro leaves to get the suitable materials needed to demonstrate the crime, Yako is left alone with Godai and his gang. Godai softens up with Yako, who realises Godai did not have it in him to take his boss' life. After Neuro reveals the real criminal and solves the case, he beats up Godai and his gang and sends them away after they refused to hand over the office. Godai ends up working at a supermarket cashier later, though not a very efficient one (forcing customers to buy the goods when he gets too lazy to put them on the shelves). Neuro soon forcibly recruits Godai when he realises the need for more employees. Godai ends up putting up with Neuro's daily tortures and punishments until he finally snaps after being locked up in the office for days and getting beaten up by Yukinori. Yako finds Godai and tries to apologize to him, but Godai decides he didn't want to work for Neuro anymore. Later during the Hayasaka Arc Godai is hired as a bodyguard for Yukinori. Hisanori gets him to capture Yako and Neuro during the happenings at the docks later, but Godai doublecrosses Hisanori and Yukinori at the last minute to rejoin the detectives' side. Godai ends up fighting with Yukinori after this, and after a bit of struggling he defeats Yukinori. At the end of the Hayasaka arc, Neuro makes Mochizuki hand over his information company to Godai. During the HAL Arc Godai runs several errands for Neuro, mainly finding the locations of the Sphinx's motherboards. Godai later gets the Hayasaka Brothers' help to assist Neuro in getting a helicopter. In the anime he joins Neuro and Yako to the nuclear warship HAL had taken over and helps destroy the motherboard for the final Sphinx. After the HAL arc Godai meets Sasazuka for the first time when the president of Tanukiya asks for protection from his potential murderer. They do not get along well however and Godai grows even more suspicious after talking to his friend Ryuichi. After Yako and Neuro reveal the criminal of the case Godai and Sasazuka manage to work together and defeat the culprit before he could harm anyone else. Godai acts mostly as a background character after this, only giving his opinion on the happenings. After Tierra's defeat to Neuro, Godai encounters Vijaya in a bar. After some chatting, Vijaya reveals his status as a member of the New Bloodline to Godai. Godai and Yako later go to a hotel to get information on the New Bloodline from Dr. Honjou. They meet Sasazuka who planned to see Dr. Honjou as well, and decide to go together. Vijaya and Kasai attack them before they could interview Dr. Honjou however, and they ended up being chased around in the hotel. They barely escape and go to the forest where Dr. Honjou kept his documents, but Vijaya ambushes them and easily overwhelms them. After struggling for a while, Godai and Sasazuka finally decide to fight back, and with Neuro's assistance, they manage to turn the tables and defeat Vijaya. Godai is later admitted to the hospital due to the injuries Vijaya had given him. During Sasazuka's rampage around town Godai receives a call from Ryuichi, who informs him on what was going on. Godai and Yako immediately go after Sasazuka to prevent him from doing anything reckless. They finally arrive at the warehouse Sicks and Sasazuka were in, but before Godai could help break the wall in their way, Sasazuka is killed. After Neuro fires Yako, he begins to miss her presence and gets Godai to wear Yako's clothes as a temporary replacement, though he immediately finds it revolting and forces Godai to go away while still wearing the skirt (much to Godai's embarassment). During the final chapters he assisted Neuro and Yako into defeating Sicks by providing a escape route. After Neuro chased after Sicks to conclude their battle, Godai remained alongside Yako during X's last moments; and after he died, buried him in the ground. In the last chapter he is seen still as the vice-president of the Information Company, much more relaxed now that Neuro was gone, and keeping in contact with Yako. Category:Characters Category:Yakuza Category:Male Characters